


Sway with Me

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hannibal TV series [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Possessive Hannibal, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Hannibal and Clarice dance in their hotel room in a city in Italy....





	Sway with Me

**Author's Note:**

> A maybe scene for season 3 or story 3

_**Florence, Italy** _

_When marimba rhythms start to play_   
_Dance with me, make me sway_   
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_   
_Hold me close, sway me more_

Two figures were swaying in their hotel room, the man wore only a dress shirt and black slacks while the woman only wore a white men's dress shirt that barely hit the top of her thighs. Her eyes were closed and she hummed softly along side the song that was playing in their room, he was resting his cheek against the top of her head as they swayed to the song.

The man had a hand on her waist and holding her left hand, the woman had her arm loosely around his neck which caused their bodies to be pressed together intimately, like actual lovers.

Not the pretend ones that the man insisted they play.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_   
_Bend with me, sway with ease_   
_When we dance you have a way with me_   
_Stay with me, sway with me_

She felt the man shift, turning his head to place a chaste kiss on top of her head before he once more rested his cheek on her head. She heard him take a deep breathe, taking in her scent. She opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"You know, Dr. Lecter, if no one knew you like I do they would think that you had some sort of smell kink."

The man, Hannibal Lecter aka Hannibal the Cannibal or the Chesapeake Ripper, pulled back enough so that he can look at her.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_   
_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_   
_Only you have that magic technique_   
_When we sway I go weak_

"Hannibal, Clarice, and I like your scent." Hannibal said with a charming smile.

Blue eyes narrowed slightly before blinking and losing their ice, Clarice Starling didn't like it when he tried to use his charm on her. It made her feel like he was using her like he did with Alana Bloom.

She frowned at that memory and shook her head to clear it from her mind as Hannibal once more rested his cheek against her head.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_   
_Long before it begins_   
_Make me thrill as only you know how_   
_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

It won't work on her like it did on Alana, Clarice was blinded to his true nature like she had been. Will had taught her that.

"What are you thinking about, Clarice?" Hannibal's voice seemed to go through her, probably because of the fact that the side of her face is pressed against his chest.

"....Will." Clarice murmured going for a half truth.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_   
_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_   
_Only you have that magic technique_   
_When we sway I go weak_

He didn't show any outward reaction to the mention of Will expect of the slightly tightening of his hold on her.

"Shhh, calm down." Clarice murmured. "I was just thinking about how well he taught me."

The Cannibal's hold on her relaxed, a little.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_   
_Long before it begins_   
_Make me thrill as only you know how_   
_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

They lapsed into silence as they swayed, Hannibal being careful not to step on Clarice's toes since she was bare footed. She sighed softly as she gripped his shirt lightly as she started to hum again.

"You like this song." Hannibal murmured.

Clarice hummed in answer but then she moved her head to look at him.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_   
_Dance with me, make me sway_   
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_   
_Hold me close, sway me more_

"...I have this faint memory of my dad listening to Dean Martin." Clarice said. "He used to dance with me every time this song came up, of course I would have to stand on his feet."

"You haven't talked about your father in a while." Hannibal said. "Except to mention him in passing."

"It still hurts." Clarice admitted after lapsing into a thoughtful silence. "Every Father's Day is a cruel reminder that I don't have him anymore."

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_   
_Bend with me, sway with ease_   
_When we dance you have a way with me_   
_Stay with me, sway with me_

"And Mother's Day as well." Hannibal said.

Clarice is silent for a few seconds before she said, "Yeah...and Mother's Day."

"You don't do anything for your adopted parents?"

_When marimbas start to play_   
_Hold me close, make me sway_   
_Like an ocean hugs the shore_   
_Hold me close, sway me more_

"Oh, I do if it wasn't for them I would still be in that orphanage." Clarice said. "I try to get them something special as a thank you."

Hannibal raised the hand that was on her waist and gently touched her cheek, as he stared at her.

She frowned and asked, "What?"  

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_   
_Bend with me, sway with ease_   
_When we dance you have a way with me_   
_Stay with me, sway with me_

"Nothing..." Hannibal said as he lightly ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

Clarice's eyes scanned his face before she released his hand and wrapped her other arm other his neck, pressing herself even more against him causing Hannibal to place his now free hand on her waist. Her head was tilted back as she stared at him, it was only fair since he was staring at her.

He lowered his hand and placed it on her waist as they kept swaying even as the song came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like that?


End file.
